Never let Eggman be your doctor
by sonicfan24
Summary: Sonic breaks his leg and Eggman finds him...What now?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Sega does so enjoy the story.

(THIS MEANS STRONG EMOTION)

(**THIS MEANS YELLING**)

One fine morning Sonic was racing Shadow for some reason, nobody knows why. He was just about to pass Shadow and win the race when he tripped and fell. He lay there for a moment before trying to get up and yelping in pain.

He started moaning. Emerald eyes looked as Shadow was racing off. "Shadow" Sonic said weakly

"Shadow h-help"

Emerald eyes closed and let a single tear of pain slide down his cheek before going unconscious.

Sonic woke sometime later and felt someone carrying him.

"Shadow...That you?"

"Well that's a lot of gratitude for someone who just saved you from getting eatin' by a pack of hungry wolves"

Emerald eyes shot open in surprise "HUH EGGMAN!"

Sonic struggled and got out of Eggman's loose hold but landed on his bad foot. With a yelp he collapsed onto the ground.

"Easy there hedgehog" Eggman said soothingly

Sonic tried to stand but fell again "Don't touch me" he threatened

When he tried to stand again but fell flat on his face for the hundredth time he started growling, mostly to himself.

"What did you do to my leg?" Sonic growled

"Me! Why, I did nothing to your leg Sonic, your the one who broke it"

Sonic stopped growling and looked at Eggman with confusion in his eyes. "I-I broke my-my leg" he took a calming breath as the truth sunk in. Eggman stood there and watched Sonic sitting on the ground thinking things over.

"Well Sonic we had better get moving if you want that leg fixed"

"Huh?" Sonic looked up at Eggman with confusion in his eyes.

Eggman smiled but it wasn't his usual evil looking smile this smile looked kinder almost...caring.

Eggman picked Sonic up and carried him out of the forest. Sonic was a little nervous at being carried by Eggman because he was his worst enemy and could do anything to him at any moment because he was vulnerable.

"There's no reason for you to get so nervous Sonic I'm not going to hurt you" Sonic relaxed a little just enough to fall asleep. Later when he woke up he found Eggman talking to a man in a white suite, which he recognized as a doctor. Sonic got scared a little but found he couldn't move his left leg.

"Huh?" When he looked at his leg he found that someone had put a cast on it.

"Well Sonic I see that you're awake" Sonic looked at Eggman in surprise. Eggman smiled that kind cheerful smile again as he walked over to the injured hedgehog. Eggman kneeled down next to Sonic and petted his quills. Sonic flinched as he was not used to being petted, but soon calmed down.

"You really love that hedgehog don't you?" Eggman turned and glared at the doctor standing in the doorway "You got paid now leave!"

The doctor nodded and left closing the door quietly behind him.

Sonic spent the night at Eggman's "house"?(Does Eggman own a house?)

(later that night)

Sonic was trying to sneak out of the house without waking Eggman. he made it to the door with the crunches Dr. Robotnik gave him and was just about to open the door and make his get away when he heard the doctor talking. Sonic froze in his tracks and thought that his life was over but as he listened he heard Eggman talking to someone. Sonic walked over to the door and looked inside.

"Eggman" Sonic whispered barely audible.

well that's it for chapter one, stay tuned for chapter #2! Yaaayyy!


	2. Chapter 2

Eggman:"Ha, Ha Sonic why where you racing Shadow in the first place?"

Sonic:" Because I felt like it that's why!"

Shadow:" Sonic don't lie you said you wanted to race me because you miff!"

Sonic:**" SHADOW SHUT UP!"**

(Sonic and Shadow get into a fight while Eggman tires to break them up and becomes part of the fight)

sonicfan24:"O.K while those three are fighting(Clears throat) I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Soooo enjoy. (Runs off) "**STOP YOUR FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"**

Never let Eggman be your doctor Chp.2

What Sonic saw surprised him, Eggman was sitting on his bed listening to "All cried out" By: Allure.

"Please you can't leave me, I'm nothing without you!"

Sonic heard a women's voice on the other end of the phone.

"I'm Sorry Eggman but I can't stay with you if you can't even be there for your son's birthday even **IF **he's adopted"

"I had other things to do"

"Like **WHAT**?"

"One of my friends got hurt, uh-broke his leg and I'm-"

""Your nursing him back to health?"

"YES!"

"Well then let me talk to him"

"He's asleep"

"You are **LIEING** to me!"

"No I'm not. Here I'll go wake him"

"I can't wait MY son is crying and I'm brining the divorce papers over tomorrow **GOOD BY FOR GOOD**!"

"No wait don't-"

(Phone clicks)

"(Sigh) how am I going to make it up to her?"

Sonic slips and falls to the floor.

"Huh? Sonic is that you?"

Sonic lays on the floor trembling until he feels a pair of strong gentile hands lift him.

"(Chuckles) You know Sonic, if you didn't like the couch you could have just said so"

Eggman walks over and lays Sonic on the bed and tucks him in.

"Good night Sonic"

Eggman turns to leave

"Eggman"

Eggman turns to face the blue hedgehog "What is it hedgehog?"

"Who was that on the phone with you?"

"(Sighs) Well Sonic that was-used to be, my wife but she wants a divorce now"

Sonic stares at Eggman with understanding in his eyes

"Don't try to understand hedgehog, when you're better you will just leave me too"

"No I won't"

"(Laughs) Don't kid yourself Sonic you won't even last one night without trying to escape, why I bet you where trying to run away before you came to see me huh?"

He couldn't look Eggman in the eyes

"I knew it"

Sonic feels someone lift him and Eggman carries him out of the house grabbing his crunches, Eggman drops Sonic off on the ground and helps him with his crunches.

"Their Sonic you know your way around here, go find your friends"

Sonic looks around until he hears a door slam behind him.

"EGGMAN DON'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE!"

"Go away hedgehog"

Sonic takes his crutch and bangs the door with it until he grew tired.

With tears in his eyes Sonic starts off on finding his friends, but as it turns out they where looking for him so no one was home.

Sonic camps out on a park bench crying himself to sleep.

Sad huh? Well tell me what you think of it and be ready for chp.3!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic:"Eggman how could you leave me out there on my own in my condition?"

(Eggman can't speak to Sonic)

Sonic:"EGGMAN!"

Eggman:"Well don't blame me hedgehog. I'M not the one who wrote the story"

(Sonic and Eggman glares at sonicfan24)

sonicfan24:"Well before I get pummeled, I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Sega does. (Runs for her life) Don't kill me!"

Never let Eggman be your doctor Chp.3

Sonic was laying on a cold hard bench in the park trying to sleep.

'Eggman how CAN you believe I can live out here, even for one night?'

The blue hedgehog closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

DREAM:

there is darkness, darkness everywhere. Sonic is running, but from what? He looks behind him and sees wolves chasing him.

He slips and falls, the wolves moving in on there pray. But before they could get him Sonic feels someone lift him and he is surrounded by light.

END DREAM.

Sonic opens his eyes and sees nothing but light. He reaches up and rubs his eyes, when Sonic is able to see he notices he is not on the park bench any more but back in Eggman's bedroom.

"Whaa-?"

A noise comes from near the door a voice sounds.

"Eggman what did you do with Sonic?" It was Knuckles

"I did nothing with that wimpy hedgehog"

Sonics ears flatten at being called wimpy. A fight breaks out in the living room. Knuckles wins.

The door opens and Knuckles steps in and walks over to Sonic.

"Sonic did Eggman do anything to?"

The blue hedgehog shakes his head no.

"Are you sure because if he did I'll-"

"I just wanna go home" replies Sonic

"O.K"

Sonic is lifted and carried out of the house, not daring to open his eyes for fear of finding Eggman dead on the ground.

As Knuckles carries Sonic towards Tails house Sonic remembers the one thing Eggman said to him that was true.

"when you're better you will just leave me too"

Sonic let a single tear fall unnoticed before falling into a peaceful sleep.

never, NEVER make me do that again it took me 3 days to complete this but it makes me upset that Eggman treated Sonic like that. Any ways please R&R.


End file.
